


Earth-19: Love Last Forever

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alex Danvers, F/F, Hurt, Kalex, Kryptonian Alex Danvers, Kryptonian Kara Danvers, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Being an Asshole, Multiverse, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, True Love, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Daxam's invasion is a success and Supergirl defeated by Rhea, now Kara is forced to marry Mon-El to keep humanity safe but Alex won't let her fiancée go without a fight.Can Alex defeat Mon-El?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639630
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Earth-19: Love Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, here is part 3
> 
> I hope you enjoy it
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for their Kudo's and feedback
> 
> Love you all and see you at the end note.
> 
> Emily.

**Earth 19:**

Earth has been conquered by Mon-El and his mother Rhea and Supergirl was defeated, now Mon-El was proclaimed King by his mother and Supergirl was given an ultimatum, to either marry the king and become his queen to save humans from being executed or human captives would be executed by Mon-El until she gave in to his demand, worst part was that she was rendered powerless in the fight with Rhea, she had solar flared out when she pushed herself too far and now had a device on her wrist that rendered her vulnerable and powerless.

Now here Kara stood in front of the mirror in her wedding dress, outside King Mon-El’s Daxam army was gathered for the wedding and Kara was utterly alone, lowering her head she let a tear fall down her cheek and sniffed heavily, this dress wasn’t meant for Mon-El, it was meant for her wedding to Alex who she was engaged too when the attack happened, when Mon-El gave Kara the ultimatum to marry him.

Alex pulled away, she began spending more time with Lena in the lab, sometimes to the point where they would spend the night in the lab with Lena, Kara was not a jealous woman but seeing how close the 2 were getting made her worry, old insecurities reared their ugly head and Anya wasn’t helping matters much either because she was Lena’s current girlfriend, Anya had come over and started complaining that Lena was spending too much time in the lab with Alex, also going so far as to throw accusations at Lena and Alex, accusing them of having an affair.

Alex and Lena denied it but now that Anya had been talking about it, the words haunted Kara everyday and night whilst she was alone, she couldn’t blame Alex for cheating on her, they had been unable to have sex with one another because of Kara’s powers and how she was afraid to let herself go out of fear she would hurt Alex in their passionate lovemaking but at the same time was angry and hurt and often wondered if Anya’s accusation was true.

Kara tried pulling the device off her wrist but every attempt she made sent a shock through her body, a shock so powerful her knee’s buckled and she collapsed to the floor, Kara was alone, Alex promised she would find a way but she wasn’t here but instead she was back at L-Corp with Lena Luthor, once Lena would have made Kara smile because they were best friends but now because of Anya for stating Lena and Alex were having an affair Kara couldn’t stop the voices in the back of her brain, knowing Lena and Alex were alone together at L-Corp made Kara angry and hurt.

Kara was so deep in her head that she failed to see Alex walking into the room and locked the door behind her, gazing at Kara with love in her eyes Alex walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Kara and pulled her back flush against her front, Kara surprised by the arrival that she looked at Alex in the mirror and she smiled bright “You came” she whispered.

Alex nodded her head as she kissed her cheek “Sorry I’m late” she said apologetically.

Kara’s expression darkened “Spending time with ‘Lena’ again” she said, spitting Lena’s name venomously.

Alex sighed as she pulled away and took Kara’s hand before leading her over to the couch, sitting down Alex placed a hand gently on Kara’s cheek, using her thumb to brush the tear away before smiling “Anya again?” Alex asked as she gazed at Kara with a smile, Kara nodded her head as lowered her head, she felt bad about being jealous and angry for how much time Alex and Lena were spending together but Anya’s accusation towards the pair had brought up some hold insecurities because of hers and Alex’s failed attempts to have sex.

Alex simply smiled though and instead of getting angry at Kara for not trusting her, she kissed her; the kiss was slow, tender and full of love as Alex brushed a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear before pulling back and she gazed into her girlfriends eyes, Alex wasn’t angry because she knew Kara harbored a lot of insecurities because they couldn’t have sex, she tried so hard to make something to simulate Krypton’s red sun but every attempt failed miserably, lately Alex had been suspecting that Mon-El had been sabotaging the red sun lamps.

Alex had come to resent Anya lately, Anya’s accusation made Kara jealous of how close she and Lena had grown but there was nothing in those accusations, Kara was the only one for her, Kara had only ever been jealous one time and that was for good reason; Maggie Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer was a detective with the NCPD who had been Alex’s best friend but her constant flirting with Alex had put Kara on edge, this was around about the time Kara and Alex had begun dating after they finally professed their love for one another.

Maggie’s constant flirting with Alex drove Kara mad but she never said a word but it all kicked off one night whilst Maggie and Alex were spending time together in the alien bar where they frequented often to play pool and drink, it all started quite innocently of course but then Maggie planted a firm kiss on Alex’s lips, Alex tensed up and she gently pushed Maggie away but that is when she saw Kara running out of the bar in tears.

Alex chased after her leaving Maggie standing there hurt that Alex pulled away, she had read the entire situation wrong, Alex spent days trying to get Kara to listen to her, she finally did though after giving Kara some space to cool down, once Kara was ready Alex explained what happened and fiercely apologized for letting it happen and then Maggie apologized for kissing Alex because she didn’t know Alex and Kara were together.

Nobody knew except Kara, Alex and J’onn but only because he walked in on them making out in her lab, that was why she had the windows of her lab added with extra privacy setting, making the windows frost over giving them some privacy, Alex wasn’t ready for their relationship to be made public, she was scared of how Eliza and Jeremiah would react, only to discover that when they did finally make it public, and Alex officially came out to her parents that they already knew and had taken bets on how long until Alex finally announced she was gay and in love with Kara; Eliza won the bet and Jeremiah had to treat her to breakfast in bed for the next 3 weeks.

Alex and Kara sat there for a while “Alex, please tell me you can get this damn thing off me” Kara pleaded as she roughly tugged at the device on her wrist only to gasp and yelp painfully as she felt a high voltage course through her, Alex took her hands to stop her “Hey, stop that… I don’t want to see you hurting yourself” she said firmly “Look I do have a way to stop this, but I need you to trust me” she said.

Kara nodded her head, she trusted Alex with her life.

Alex kissed her lips “I’m going to go” pressing her forehead against Kara and closing her eyes, Alex whispered softly “I love you so much”

“I love you too” Kara whispered and she watched as Alex got to her feet and left.

Kara went back to finishing getting ready when Rhea came in looking disgusted “The wedding is to be postponed” she snarled as she glared at Kara.

“Postponed… why?” Kara asked confused.

“A pitiful human has challenged my son” Rhea growled as she grabbed Kara roughly by her arms and pushed her hard “Get changed” she spat before storming out, Kara looked stunned as she got changed out of her wedding dress and she made her way out of the room and headed to the thrown room, she was curious as to who challenged Mon-El and at the same time she was worried, she was scared that it was Alex.

Kara headed out and joined Mon-El’s and Rhea’s side, the device on her wrist surging making her wince as Rhea smirked, her hand on the button that triggered the device manually, Rhea took perverse pleasure in her suffering, Mon-El growled as he looked at his lead guard “Bring the human in?” he spat angrily, he hated being challenged by a human on the day he was finally to marry Kara.

Kara gasped when she saw Alex being escorted in, Kara went to run to Alex but Rhea triggered the device and Kara arched back and screamed as a more powerful shock coursed through her, the voltage set higher than ever and when it was over she collapsed to the floor panting heavily as every Daxam in the room chuckled sadistically at her suffering, even Mon-El smiled at his mother as Alex ran to Kara’s side and helped her to her feet, Kara’s body couldn’t take anymore shocks.

Kara was snatched away and dragged back to Mon-El’s and Rhea’s side as Alex watched and glared at the guard who roughly yanked and hurt Kara who was struggling, turning her glare onto Mon-El Alex growled as he smirked “A pitiful human, challenging me to a fight… what are your terms?” he asked.

Alex kept her eyes trained on him as she spoke, her voice strong and unwavering as she clenched her fists “My terms are this, if I win… Kara comes home with me” she said “And you, your mother and every Daxam on this planet and on your ship… leaves Earth and never returns” she stated.

Mon-El nodded his head “Very well” he said “Are you prepared to die for your people?” he asked.

Alex shook her head “I’m not fighting for humanity asshole, I’M FIGHTING FOR MY BELOVED” she stated as she pointed at Kara.

Mon-El chuckled “Very well, are you prepared to die for her?” he asked.

Alex nodded her head and replied without hesitating “Yes I am” she replied.

Mon-El jumped to his feet “Very well” he motioned for his Maxam’s in the throne room to make room and he dragged Kara into the front so she had a front row view of the fight.

Alex kept her eyes on Kara with a loving smile “It’ll be okay” she mouthed silently at Kara “I love you”

Kara smiled tearfully “I love you too” she whispered, before she made her way back and hid behind a pillar “Just give me a minute” she called, there was a sound of shuffling and the Daxam’s looked curiously as they all wondered what the powerless human was doing, Kara soon pushed her way through the Daxam audience and she walked over to Alex. Alex looked confused at first until Kara slipped something into the pocket of Alex’s jacket, Alex soon realized what it was as did Mon-El and he roared in rage as Alex’s face lit up into the biggest shit-eating grin possible, it was Kara’s panties and Kara whispered something into Alex’s ear, as soon as Kara finished whispering into her ear the fire returned to Alex’s eyes, now she was even more determined to win, Kara made her way back to the front row of the crowd and she watched.

Alex and Mon-El circled one another slowly until Mon-El threw a right hook but Alex slipped down and low and missed the incoming punch, rising back up Alex slammed her fist into Mon-El’s stomach, the force of her gloved fists colliding with Mon-El’s stomach made the ground and window shake and Mon-El was sent back, slamming through the wall behind him, Kara’s mouth dropped open as Alex stood tall and slowly her jacket, shirt and jeans all melted away revealing a black tight power suit underneath with the House of El emblazoned on the chest.

(A/N: Kara’s protective suit from season 4 combined with Alex’s power suit)

Rhea and the other Daxam’s stared in horror as Mon-El flew back in and the 2 collided with a fierce shockwave that almost knocked Kara on her ass along with every Daxam in the room, the room cracked and shook as Alex and Mon-El fought a grueling and violent battle, Alex bellowing as she charged at Mon-El and slammed into him repeatedly, Kara was worried though, a human moving at those speed and welding that strength like Alex was had negative results on a human’s health, the suit temporarily gave Alex all of Kara’s powers but she was still human underneath and her heart wasn’t going to be able to take the strain of it.

Mon-El and Alex clashed, her suit hardening Alex’s skin to simulate Kara’s to make it possible for her to take a punch to the face, Alex and Mon-El continued their grueling fight as the building cracked and crumbled, not built for these 2 warriors fighting, Kara looked up just in time to see rubble breaking from the ceiling and fall towards her, jumping to the side Kara missed getting crushed as Alex grabbed Mon-El by his hair and threw him out the window.

Alex was pale by this point and struggling to breath, her body was beginning to fail due to the Kryptonian strength and speed her suit gave her but with amount of damage it had sustained in the fight; she was getting her speed at short bursts and her super strength was fading too, falling to the floor Alex’s breathing became heavy wheezes as she looked at Kara with a sad smile, Lena, Clark and J’onn had warned her about this happening but she didn’t care, she meant what she said… she would die for Kara.

Nodding her head she got to her feet and used the computer on her wrist to activate the backup power supply before getting to her feet and hardened her resolve, all she had to do was kill Mon-El first and she wins, Mon-El came bursting back in and the fight resumed as Alex and Mon-El traded punches, sparks erupting from her suit as she struggled to stay in the fight, Mon-El backed away slowly as Alex staggered their, both panting and bleeding but the sunlight recharging Mon-El whilst Alex’s suit was failing, her only the suits internal life support was active but the strength and speed was gone, Mon-El pulled out his knife and attacked, swinging his knife out the blade slashed across Alex’s eyes.

Kara gasped as her hand flew to her mouth as she heard Alex’s agonizing scream as her eyes was cut, blinding her as Mon-El staggered back as his swollen face returned to normal from the sun’s healing effects.

(A/N: Be kind because I cannot for the life of me remember what powers he had and to be honest, I never liked him)

Alex stumbled about with her hands waving in front of her, Kara went run to Alex’s side but Kara arched back and screamed in agony as Rhea activated the device on her wrist, shocking her with a much higher voltage, Alex followed the sound of Kara’s screams as she stood there blind as Kara’s whole body spasmed and convulsed from the high voltage attacking her.

Dread filled Alex as Kara’s screams fell silent and the sound of her body hitting the floor, the sound of Rhea frantically pressing the button but nothing happened was all Alex could hear, the wrist device smoking and broken, Rhea screamed as she turned to a Daxam scientist “I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE IT DIDN’T FAIL!!!” she screamed.

Mon-El chuckled “Don’t worry mom, look at her… she’s dead” he said.

Alex felt sick “Kara” she whispered as her lips trembled.

Mon-El’s heavy footsteps drew nearer “Now… time to finish you off” he said.

The Daxam scientist gaped behind Rhea “Uh… Ma’am” she whimpered in fear.

Rhea turned around from him and gasped as Mon-El growled “WHAT?!” he spat.

Alex wondered what was going on until her heart leapt when she heard Kara’s voice “Urgh thanks for that, that damn thing really pissed me off” she said as she ripped off the now wrecked device off her wrist “Wow, really sloppy” she commented before tossing the device aside “Now Rhea… time for a rematch” she said “But first” Kara sped over to Alex and began to work at Alex’s suit, Alex looked confused as she heard Kara mess with her suit until finally Alex’s suit powered back up and her strength returned and her speed.

Alex smiled unable to look at Kara, she knew what Kara was doing, they had many arguments in the past over Kara interfering in Alex’s fights, all Alex wanted was for Kara to trust her to win; Kara was now trusting her to finish this fight alone and win, Alex knew it was painful for Kara but she had to finish her fight and she was too damn stubborn to stop herself from fighting or to accept help.

So Kara simply put her back on equal footing as Mon-El, Kara kissed her again before turning to Rhea “Now Rhea either you bac… oof” Kara grunted as there was a gust of wind and Rhea punched Kara through a pillar, Alex heard Kara getting to her feet “Okay… ass kicking it is” she said before her and Rhea went out through the window leaving Mon-El and Alex alone.

“Let’s finish this” Alex snarled as she went into Super speed and Mon-El followed, she may have lost her eyes but she still had her ears, Alex and Mon-El resumed their fight but with her lost eyesight Alex had to rely on her ears as she and Mon-El fought a long and grueling battle whilst across the city Kara and Rhea faced off for a rematch.

When the smoke cleared from the battle, Rhea and Mon-El were both dead after having their necks snapped, Daxamites took their bodies back to their ship left earth as agreed, Kara returned to where Alex and Mon-El had fought their battle, when she arrived though she discovered Alex was on the floor unconscious and her suit was powered down, Kara gathered Alex in her arms and shook her gently but there was no response so she took Alex back to the DEO.

Alex was pale, paler than Kara had ever seen before, she was almost as pale as a ghost and her lips were dark, she had taken a beating from Mon-El but it wasn’t the fight that did this to her, a human wielding Kryptonian super speed and super strength always had negative effects on humans and this was the effect the suit had on Alex, when doctor Hamilton was finished looking over Alex she returned to Kara and announced that Alex was dying.

Kara sat there alone with her thoughts as she held Alex’s hand, Alex was still unconscious and barely breathing, it broke Kara’s heart to see Alex this way and she kissed Alex’s bruised knuckle when Lena walked in looking guilty “Hey Kara” she greeted nervously.

“Lena” Kara replied kindly though it sounded a little harsher than she meant it top.

Lena nodded her head “I’m sorry Kara, Alex wanted my help to build the suit” she said “She gave me your file so we could make the suit so it could manipulate your strength and speed” she said.

“Look at her Lena… look what your suit did” Kara snapped, she was angry and Lena was the only one she could vent at

“I know and I am sorry” Lena replied, she kept Clarks name out because Kara felt like he had abandoned her to Mon-El but that wasn’t the case, Clark actually played a role in building the suit with her and Alex but he didn’t abandon Kara, Mon-El and Rhea threatened to kill Kara if he interfered with their plans for his cousin so he kept his distance from her, Kara sat there with Alex for a while.

Kara lowered her head as a lone tear ran down her cheek “I… I can’t lose her Lena” she whispered.

Lena smiled as she nodded her head “I know you can’t” she replied as she pulled Kara into her side, for the first time in a while… Lena felt like a friend again.

Truthfully Lena liked Alex but only as a friend, it was Kara she really had feelings for.

3 hours later:

Alex’s health was deteriorating as she lay there in a coma, the suit had played havoc with her body and she was barely hanging on, Kara watched as Alex deteriorated rapidly before she finally nodded her head, Eliza and Jeremiah were on the train returning to National City, J’onn was outside with the agents, it had been 3 hours since Lena finally left Kara alone with Alex when Kara made her decision.

She wasn’t going to lose Alex.

Not now

Not ever.

Kara yanked the wired out of Alex and lifted her up bridal style, the alarm blared as Kara turned to the door and super sped away leaving everyone shocked and confused, there was only one thing Kara could do to save Alex, Kara just had to make sure that she wasn’t too late for the process to work.

2 hours later:

Eliza and Jeremiah were livid, Kara had taken their daughter’s body away from the DEO and nobody knew where she had gone, J’onn revealed that Alex was dying, and she didn’t have long left until her heart and organs gave out, the suit did irreversible damage to their daughter’s body and Eliza was angry with both Alex and Kara, angry at Alex for doing something so stupid and angry at Kara for taking Alex away before they got there.

Soon though Kara returned with Alex in her arms, Alex looked healthier than she had been before, the color returned to her skin and she was looking much stronger, Kara stalked passed everyone and headed to the sunlamp where she set Alex down and turned it on, Kara turn climbed on top of Alex’s unconscious body and she fell into a peaceful sleep, ignoring Eliza, Jeremiah and J’onn.

Her focus was on Alex.

Doctor Hamilton made a shocking discovery, all of Alex’s human cells were replaced with Kryptonian cells, she was no longer human but now she was Kryptonian, she was getting stronger and her cells were recharging under the sunlamp, when Kara woke up; instead of facing an enraged Jeremiah and Eliza, she was pulled into a tight by both Eliza and Jeremiah and Kara beamed the brightest smile.

It was an hour later when Alex woke up and when given the all clear to leave the med bay Kara took her and trained her to use her powers until she finally mastered them which took 2 weeks and after she had finished her training in using her powers they returned home together, Alex was grinning as they walked into the apartment they shared and Kara looked at her curiously as she closed the apartment door “Uh… what’s with that silly grin?” Kara asked as she gazed at Alex curiously with a loving smile on her face.

Alex took her hand “Now I get to do something I’ve been waiting a long time for” she said.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Kara asked as she narrowed her eyes at Alex though the small smirk betrayed the innocent tone of her question, Alex picked up Kara bridal style and super sped them both to the bedroom, where they stayed for 6 days straight to make up for lost time of not being able to have sex or make love.

And wow was it worth the wait… for them both.

Though Alex was still pissed, Mon-El during the fight had admitted that he sabotaged the red sunlamps she created but Alex soon vented out her anger during the 3rd and 4th day they spent together in bed, by the 7th day Kara and Alex finally walked out of their bedroom, though both had grins on their face, Kara was wearing Alex’s shirt and a pair of panties as Alex wore a crop top and a pair of shorts.

Kara and Alex and Alex had another week off “So, what now?” Alex asked as she took a sip of coffee, Kara cleared her throat as Alex turned around and her eyes widened comically as the shirt Kara had been wearing fell to the floor and she made her way towards the balcony, Alex looked confused “Where’re you going, bedrooms that way?” she said

“Bedroom yes but the mile-high club… is up there” Kara replied with a tongue between her teeth grin as she made her way to the balcony.

Alex grinned wickedly and she sped off and she and Kara flew off into the sky.

Next day the FAA grounded a pilot and co pilot of an airplane on suspicions that they were either drunk or high when they reported what they had seen.

As for Alex and Kara… their love will last forever.

Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at the end.
> 
> This is a 10 part series, one of these stories will be my next Multi-chapter after part 1 of my Kalex Green Arrow story is finished and whichever one of these multiverses stories gets the most votes will become the next Multi-chapter.
> 
> Had planned to make Earth 27 Kalex next but found a Kalex one-shot story I wrote for Christmas but never got around to posting, I will post it tomorrow.
> 
> Part 4: Earth 57 - True Love waits: Christmas time has rolled around another year but Kara is spending it alone, her beloved wife Alex is a U.S. fighter pilot is on an aircraft carrier and unable to get back home, when Kara gets news her wife was shot down and killed on impact, but when the body is shipped home Kara discovers it's not her, Kara waits patiently for her wife to be found and brought home.
> 
> Will Alex be found in time for them to celebrate Christmas together?
> 
> Please post feedback, I look forward to reading your comments.
> 
> Emily.


End file.
